Spirit Guardian
by LilyRoseBlack21
Summary: So, first I am reborn in the Twilight world as freaking Jacob Blacks twin sister, and after that I am told that I am the Spirit Guardian of the wolf pack? My life couldn't get even more complicated.
1. About rebirth, twins and new lifes

Chapter 1 About rebirth, twins and new lives

In life, you don't get to choose how you die. And as much as everyone keeps saying, no one really knows what happens after dead.

You can not know what happens, until it happens to you. I was just a High school student with no future plans and one day it all ended for me.

Long story short while I was coming home from school, a car hit me, and I died. I can assure you, there was blinding light or golden gates that I saw when I died.

There was just darkness and emptiness. For a long time it felt like I was floating in something, like I was underwater but I could still breathe. There was also another presence next to me that I felt, like there was another person.

I couldn't open my eyes and could barely move, but I knew there someone next to me.

At this point it was obvious that I was not in heaven or hell or whatever afterlife there existed. So where was I really?

I got my answer after a while, when my peaceful place pretty much got destroyed. The first next to me went first. I pretty much felt him disappear, so I started to panic. And then I got this horrible feeling like I was being pushed trough a tube. I screamed out, and then I felt the cold air. Giant hands put a blanket around me, and that's was when I realized what just happened.

A woman just gave birth to me.

What. The. Hell.

'Oh, this one is a girl Sarah, how are you going to name both of them?' I heard a voice ask. My new mother (holy shit, my mother) chuckled weakly. I opened my eyes weakly and saw that I was laying next to another baby in a blue blanket. Wow, I was a twin. So he was the presence that I felt the whole time.

'The boy will be Jacob William Black and the girl Freya Alice Black.' My mother said softly. 'What do you think Billy?'

Suddenly I was picked up in the arm of a man. He looked down at me with a big smile. He had long black hair and russet skin color. ' I think they are both perfect.' He said in a warm voice. 'I won't mind another set of twins.' Oh, this was my new father.

At that moment a feeling at the back of mind told my that I was forgetting something important, but I ignored it. I just got another chance at life, so I was going to enjoy this with every moment.

* * *

A few days after well, my rebirth, we got released from the hospital, and my new dad, Billy came to pick us up. My mother carried both me and Jake and sat at the back of the truck while my dad drove us home.

Speaking about Jake, I adored my new twin brother. He would always try to catch my hand while we were laying down and would give me that adorable toothless smile of his. I never had a brother, let alone a twin brother before, so I was very excited about my new sibling.

My mother also had two other daughters, who were also twins named Rebecca and Rachel who were four years old. She kept telling me and Jake that they would be exited to meet us.

It was obvious to me that I was born in America in a Native American family, but I didn't know which year it was. Was I born in the same year I died? Then this would have to be 2016. But something told me this was not. The technology looked a little old, so this was probably the nineties.

After a while we finally stopped in front of a cozy red house with a garage. My mother stepped out, with first Jake and then me in her arms. My father quickly took Jacob from her hands. 'Well, Jake, Freya welcome to our home in La Push.' My father said with a smile.

Wait a second, La Push? Wasn't that the place where the Quileute tribe lived? Did that mean that we were from the Quileute tribe?

Two girls ran out of the house at that moment. Sarah kneeled in front of them. 'Freya meet your sisters Becca and Rachel.' I smiled at them while they stared at me with big eyes.

'Mommy, she has weird eyes!' One of them exclaimed, and pointed at me. What? What was wrong with my eyes? My mother scowled at the girl. 'Rachel, don't say that this is your new sister!' The girl looked ashamed at her mother and looked down.

After they girls were done watching me and Jake we all went inside our house. My mind was raising the whole time. There was something I was forgetting here.

La Push?

Quileute tribe?

I froze then and stared at my new brother. Jacob Black?

Holy shit. Was I reborn in the world of Twilight!?

Why!?

* * *

 **And there you have the first chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. About family, dreams and legends

Chapter 2 About family, dreams and legends.

The first year of my new life I spend in denial. I just couldn't believe that I was reborn into a BOOK. And TWILIGHT of all books. I mean was that even possible?

But after that, I just told myself to get over it and enjoy the second chance at life I had been given.

So, let me tell you about my new family.

First, there was my mother, Sarah. She was one of the most kind and patient people I have ever seen. Even when Jake or me would wake her up every second in the middle of the night, she never got frustrated with us. She had this smile on her face that just made me relax the moment I saw her. She would sing lullabies to me and Jake all the time, and we would instantly fall asleep, because she had this soft and suiting voice.

After her, there was my father Billy. He was a member of the Council of the Quileute tribe, so he was often gone for it. His job was as a commercial fisherman, and he was often working on his nets. But he always made sure to play with me and Jake for a while. Sometimes he would also read us a bedtime story. And if you were wondering, he was not in a wheelchair. I don't really remember when he got into a wheelchair from the story.

Then there were my sisters. They were both four years older than me and Jake, and always made sure to look after us.

Rebecca was more the responsible and quite type, who would look after me and Jake and made sure we didn't fall from the couch and had enough food. Yes, even at that age. She was very overprotective of us. She was very smart, and my father kept joking that she would probably became a doctor later.

Rachel was the complete opposite. She was loud and very active. Most of the time she just wanted to play with us and had a bad habit of blurting out what came to mind. Even to complete strangers, she would say what she thought of them. My mother would get really embarrassed and would apologize to them afterwards. Even still, she was really kind, she would always come to mine and Jacob's room before she went to sleep and kiss our foreheads and then quickly walk out before my mother saw her.

And then as last there was Jake, my twin. We were pretty much irresistible. When we first started to walk (at ten months if you want to know) we would walk around the living room holding hands. My mother thought it was adorable. Jake also had this overprotective thing going on, every time someone said something about me. I remember the first time mom took us on a play date with other kids. We were both two years old, and mom had a few friends who also had kinds, so they decided to introduce us all.

We were invited to the house of Joy Ateara, who was good friends with my mother. She had a son named Quil, who was the same age as Jake and me. Both Jake and Quil bounded directly, and started playing with each other. But when I tried to join them, Quil gave me this look, which was a cross between fear and anger. I just pouted and looked away. It was probably because of my eyes.

Ah yes, my eyes. The reason why Rachel had commented on it when we were first brought home, was the same thing. My right eye was a dark brown, just like the rest of my family. But my left eye was the reason why every one stared at me. It was a light grey color, or silver as Rebecca like to call it.

People had a habit of commenting about it to my mother, who would just laugh and say that I probably had my great grandmothers eyes. It was also the reason why I couldn't get any play dates.

Before I could swallow deeper in my self pity, another child was set beside me. It was a little girl with big brown eyes and chubby cheeks. She stare at me wide eyed. Then she pointed at my left eye. 'Pretty.'

I couldn't help it, I went red in the face. That was the first time that someone had complimented me about it. I heard a woman laugh and quickly looked up. The woman had the same brown eyes at the little girl and smiled at me when we made eye contact. 'Freya, this is my daughter Kim Conweller, be nice to each other, okay?' I nodded quickly. She liked my eyes so she was already on my good side. I looked back at Kim who was looking around the room.

'Wanna play with the dolls?' I blurted out. She gave me a grin.

'Okay. That sounds fun.'

And that was the birth of our beautiful friendship.

* * *

My peaceful life came to an end at the age of four. Or as I like to call it "When the old lady came around and ruined my life."

It all actually started with a dream. Me and Jake had just playing outside the whole day, and after that we had eaten and went to sleep. At first, I couldn't fall asleep. So I just rolled around in my bed and after an half hour of rolling my eyes finally dropped shut.

To this day, I remember the dream clearly.

 _I was standing in a forest. It was early morning, as I could see the sun rising in the far. I was wearing a white dress and was bear feet. I looked around too see if someone was here, but I couldn't find anyone. I don't know how, but I knew this was a dream. It felt like I was waiting for someone here._

 _'Hello?' I called out. I heard birds chirping but for the rest there was silence. Suddenly there was burst of wind and I gripped my dress, as my hair flew in the wind._

 _'Ah, you have finally come.'_

 _I looked up startled. There was no one here. The voice sounded old. Was I imagining it?_

 _'No my dear, you are not imagining it.' This time I saw a woman appear in front of me. It was an old native woman with tiny eyes, wrinkles and grey hair that was pulled into a messy bun. She was wearing a grey dress with many fabrics under it._

 _'Eheh..who are you?' I asked after a long silence of staring at each other. The woman smiled at me._

 _'I am Gwenelda, but you can call me Gwen. I will be your teacher from now on.'_

 _'Teacher? What do you mean? Isn't this a dream?' I asked her confused._

 _She nodded at me. She raised her hands and clapped two times. The forest disappeared and we were suddenly in a field of meadows. 'Sit down, I will explain to you everything.'_

 _I slowly set down at the field and looked at the woman wearily. 'So, are you going to explain?' I asked her when she didn't start talking she was just looking at me with a calculated look._

 _'You are an old soul' she told me. 'You have lived before, this is your second life. Isn't it, child?'_

 _My eyes widened. 'How do you know that?' Holy shit. Who was this woman._

 _She just nodded, as it was the most normal thing in the world and ignored my question. 'Tell me child, do you know the stories of the spirit warriors, Taha Aki and of the third wife?'_

 _Oh, she meant the Quileute legends? I nodded at her. 'My father told me the stories before.'_

 _'Good, then this will be easier to explain. Has your father told you about the Spirit Guardian?'_

 _'No, I haven't heard that story before.' I told her. Were was she going with this?_

 _'Then let me tell you.' She smiled and looked away from me, in the far._

 _'After the dead of the third wife and the disappearance of Taha Aki, his two sons took control on the tribe and made sure that no Cold One would trade in there territory. The two sons, named Taha Wi and Yaha Uta, had a little sister._

 _Her name was Cha Si and she was a very faithful girl. After the dead of there mother and the disappearance of there father, the girl swore to herself to protect her family from now on, so that something like with her parents would never happen again._

 _So, she prayed to the spirits to give her power to protect her family, the shape shifters, from harm. She stayed in her room praying for more than two weeks and would get her food brought by her._

 _Then finally she came out of her room, and her brothers instantly knew, that something had changed about her._

 _There were moments when she knew things that were yet to happen and later the brothers found out she could communicate with them while they were in wolf form._

 _The brothers were very protective of there sister from then on, and would always make sure she was protected. She had the same body, temperature and fast healing like the wolfs, but couldn't change into a wolf_ herself. _The people in the tribe called her a miracle, someone who was send by the spirits._

 _They named her the Spirit Guardian._

 _She was someone who is send to help and guide the wolf pack, in there times of need, who would be able to prevent from something bad happening, because of her knowledge of the future, and would be by there side until the end.'_

 _Gwen looked at me again with a smiling face. It was a beautiful story really, but I didn't know why she was telling me this._

 _'Cha Si had one silver eye Freya, just like me...' She opened her left eye wide that I only just now saw that it was silver. I opened my mouth to speak, but she was before me._

 _'...and just like you...you are the next Spirit Guardian, Freya.'_

* * *

 **And there you have chapter 2!**

 **I may post the third chapter in a few days!**

 **Enjoy!**


	3. About training, school and friends

Chapter 3 About training, school and friends

I glanced nervously around the room at all the adults that were staring at me. On the right there was Harry Clearwater, Quil Ateara IV, Lucas Uley and his sister Sue Clearwater. On the left there was Allison Uley, Joy Ateara and of course mom and dad.

To sum it up, the Quileute council members and the once who knew about the legends being real, were all gathered here at two in the morning to hear what I had to say.

Let me tell you how I got in this situation. After my dream/vision whatever thing happened I woke up suddenly. Gwen had told me to tell the council about me being the "Spirit Guardian" (yeah, still getting used to that), so I jumped out of bed and ran into my parents room.

I jumped on there bed and rather violently shook my father awake. 'Dad, you have to wake up! It's important!'

My dad grunted and looked up at me with sleepy eyes. 'What is it sweetheart? Can't it wait until tomorrow?'

I shook my head quickly. 'Daddy, I have to see the council, Gwen told me so!' My mother sat up and looked at me strangely. 'Who is Gwen?'

'The old woman from my dream! She told me to talk to the council about me being a Spirit Guardian, or something.'

Both my parents froze at my words. There were both suddenly wide awake. My father looked at me seriously. 'Go put on something, we're going to the Clearwater's house.'

After making sure that there was someone to look after my sisters and Jake, who were still soundly asleep, dad called a few people and brought us to the house of Harry Clearwater's family.

'Now Freya' Harry broke the silence 'why don't you tell us what happened.' I took a deep breath and looked at him. 'I had a dream, and an old woman named Gwenelda visited me.'

Harry nodded. 'What did she tell you?'

So, I told him pretty much everything that Gwen told me, except for the whole 'old soul' thing, I still had to ask her about that next time.

After my story was finished, they stared to murmur under each other. My dad cleared his throat and everyone quieted down.

'Does this mean that the cold ones will be coming to Forks again? A Spirit Guardian only appears when they came.' Sue asked.

'No, it does not mean that they are coming now, it just means that they may come in the future.' I told her. I blinked a few times after I said that. How did I know that?

All the adults just nodded and accepted my answer, as if it was normal to listen to a toddler. But I suppose they didn't see me as a toddler anymore.

Gwen had been the previous Spirit Guardian, when Ephraim Black was an alpha. She told me that the current guardian always got to speak to the previous one. Something about reincarnation and foresight. Ironically enough for me, I was already reincarnated.

The Spirit Guardian was never questioned and always respected by the tribe, so that was the reason why everyone in this room just accepted everything I told them.

I was myself still getting used to this whole thing. I mean, I would be able so see glimpses of the future. I am not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

My father had told me, on the way to the Clearwater's, that he had a feeling that I may be a Guardian when he saw that I was born with one silver eye.

'Well then, I think it would be good for you to start your training from tomorrow on.' My dad smiled at me.

Wait, training? What training?

* * *

'Aargh...you can't be serious..'

With a hard hit I fell on the ground, I breathed in and out and looked up to Brandon, who was looking at me with a grin on his face. He just loved seeing me suffer.

After the whole council plus family meeting, my father told me I would be brought to a teacher who, I quote "would learn me the necessary skills I would need", which turned out to be self defense lessons.

At least I think that is what Brandon is teaching me, some days he made me exercise and learned me how to defend myself and other days he made me meditate and "feel my inner strength" , whatever that meant.

When I asked him why he learned me all of this, since you know, I can't defeat vampires with this, he just smiled his mysterious smile and went on with his job.

Brandon was a Quileute man in the forties, who was a descendant from the Black family from a few generations back. I didn't really knew much about him, he was a guy with a few words and liked beating me too a pulp. He was a fantastic fighter and would probably had made an awesome wolf if he had been a shapeshifter.

My father had also started to learn me the Quileute language, which was no longer learned at our school, only the elders knew it these days. Although I don't know what I would do when I started school.

Oh and the explanation my father had given my sisters and Jake for me suddenly being gone for half of the day and having lessons with dad, was that the council had decided to choose me as the person who would make sure the legends and our language didn't die out. Jake and Rachel both just nodded bored, but Becca had just narrowed her eyes. She was probably suspicious because this had came our of nowhere.

'Alright, that's enough for today, don't have your first day at school tomorrow?' Brandon asked me. I signed and sat up.

'Yeah, for me and Jake.' I would have Kim with me and Jake would have Quil with him, so we both had our friends. Doing elementary school all over again, yay.

Oh and Gwen had also started visiting me in my dreams all the time. For now, she only told me stories about when she was a Spirit Guardian and how she had lived. She knew I was already reincarnated, but she didn't ask me anything about my former life, which I was thankful for, since I didn't want to tell her I knew what would happen because this was actually from a book.

For now I didn't have any visions of the future, but she told me that I was still young and it would come after time.

Well, time to prepare for school.

* * *

It was...chaotic, to say the least. I mean all the children were loud and obnoxious and liked to go around in groups. Jake met up with Quil and I met up with Kim quickly, as we made it to our first class.

I'm not going to go in detail, so the lessons were really boring. I mean it was like learning everything all over again. Most of the time I just made it seem like I was listening. Since we were in the school of the reservation, it was only with kids of the Quileute and Makah tribe.

You have no idea how happy I was that I had Kim, she was the only one who wasn't afraid to approach me. Yes, the other kids were afraid of "the Black girl with the weird eyes". Even there parents looked at me weird. The adults didn't dare say anything to me, something told me it had to do with the Councils influence.

I made it a habit of glaring at everyone who would stare at me. Kim was a very shy girl and didn't speak to any other children but me, so I made sure the other kids didn't bully her.

But let's talk about Kim. She was a very smart girl. Always walking around with her nose in a book. She had an habit of telling me random facts about different things that she had read.

About history or mathematics and sometimes about the Quileute tribe. So when I told her that I was having lessons with the Council, about the tribe and learning our language, she got really enthusiastic and told she was happy that I was so interested in the topic.

'I mean, the Elders are the only ones who still speak the language, and all the rest have already forgotten it or just don't want to learn.'

I swear she talked like an adult. Way to smart for her age.

Oh and I forgot about the most important thing.

Her crush on Jared Cameron.

Since the first time she saw him, which was on the first day of school, she had a gigantic crush on him. She would get all red in the face if he would walk by us, so I'm pretty sure she would faint if he talked to her.

It took her a while to get used to his presence, probably when she found out he didn't even now she existed. Poor girl.

Oh, and Jacob and Quil met Embry so they had a habit at hanging out at our house all the time now.

Embry was more shy and reserved that Quil who was very loud and liked embarrassing people. I didn't talk to them often, but if I did, it was just small talk.

And then a year after we started school, Bella arrived.

* * *

I stared blankly at the girl in front of me. She looked exactly like I thought she would.

Brown hair, pretty face and big doe like eyes. She was feeling uncomfortable by my stare, but I couldn't help myself. She was the main character of Twilight.

If I may be so bold, I wasn't the biggest fan of her. Trough out the book she made some stupid decisions and sounded in one word...boring. She had no interest except Edward, it was her whole life was only about him. Like, what did she even do before she met him?

So I didn't dislike her, but I didn't like her either. She was like that random student in the class that you didn't saw often and just ignored if they did come.

'Freya, stop staring at the girl.'

My fathers voice finally went through to me. He was standing on the side with Charlie Swan, they were smiling at us while drinking there beer. Both Becca and Rachel had taken a liking to Bella so they were talking to her now. Jake was shyly looking at her from the side, and didn't dare approach her.

Maybe it's just me, but I did not feel like being friends with this girl.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked away from Bella. I'm sure Jake would be able to entertain her. Since his crush on her would start.

I had something to talk about to Gwen.

* * *

'And that's how I pretty much now everything.'

I waited for Gwen to respond. She had been silent through out my I-am-reborn-in-a-book-slash-movie-from-another-world story.

Gwen looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Have you read those books?' I blinked for a moment. 'Eh...not really, I read the first book because I was curious about it, but not the other three, I have seen the movies, if you want to know. So I do know what is going to happen.'

She nodded then. 'Those books or movies, did not mention a Spirit Guardian?' I shook my head. 'So that means that you being here, has changed the story.'

'Oh. So I have changed it? This means there are going to be other changes?' I asked.

'We do not know for sure yet, you are going to find that out by yourself.' she said.

'For now, you do not need to do anything, but if you see a change in the story, then tell it to me immediately.'

I nodded at her. It would take a while before the story would start.

So I would just prepare myself for it.

* * *

 **I'm alive!**

 **Sorry for not posting this earlier, to busy with well..life.**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
